Változások
by baranyfelhobodorito
Summary: 3x11 után történtek egy kicsit másként.Mi történik, ha Elle mégse hal meg?Vagy ha Peter nem tudja felejteni azt a csókot, amit egyszer régen Elle-től kapott?Vajon Sylar megváltozik, vagy megmarad annak a kegyetlen gyilkosnak,akivé vált?Sylar/Elle/Peter


**Változások**

**A 3. évad 11. része után történtek egy kicsit másként. Minden és mindenki megváltozik. Mi történik, ha Elle mégse hal meg?! Vagy ha Peter nem tudja felejteni azt a csókot, amit egyszer régen Elle-től kapott?! Vajon Sylar megváltozik, vagy megmarad annak a kegyetlen gyilkosnak, amivé vált?! Még egy gyermek is felbukkan, de vajon kié?! Sylar/Elle/Peter**

Ott feküdtek a parton. Tudta, hogy nincs értelme megmagyaráznia a dolgokat, úgysem értené meg, hogy miért tette. Miért nem mondott el neki mindent. Érezte, hogy meg fog halni. A sors fintora, hogy pont az a férfi veszi el az életét, akit mindennél jobban szeret. De már túl sokat bántották egymást, és most vége. Látta, ahogy felemeli a kezét és közben érezte a fájdalmat. Becsukta a szemét és nem sikított. Elájult.

Sylar megállt, valamiért nem bírta megölni őt. Tudta, hogy hazudott neki, nem is egyszer, de ő, meg megölte az apját. És Elle még ezt is megbocsátotta neki. Hirtelen felállt a karjai közé kapta és elindult vele. Nem igazán tudta, hogy mit kéne tennie, csak azt, hogy elege van, újra csak Gabriel akar lenni. Tudta, hogy nehéz lesz, de akarta, túlságosan is.

Hirtelen a Bennet ház előtt találta magát. Bement. Lerakta a kanapéra. Mindeközben Claire rohant le a lépcsőn.

Anya, elmegyek és…Sylar, te mit keresel itt?

Csak állt és nézte Claire-t

Segíts neki. –mondta, majd kiviharzott a házból.

Claire először csak megdöbbenve állt ott. Majd észrevette a sebet Elle homlokán. Elképzelni sem tudta, hogy miért nem végzett Sylar a lánnyal és legfőképpen, azt, hogy miért akarja, hogy segítsen neki. Hívta a mentőket és az apját is.

**Pár nappal később**

Elle kinyitotta a szemét. Látta, hogy egy kórházban van, csak azt nem tudta, hogy mit keres itt és miért nem hallt meg. Kinyílt az ajtó és Noah lépett be rajta.

Látom felébredtél. Hogy érzed magad?

Azt hiszem jól, ami furcsa, mert halottnak kéne lennem.

Claire rád talált és behozott a kórházba. Az orvosok pedig megmentettek. Ha minden rendben lesz, akkor már holnap ki is jöhetsz a kórházból. Ha szeretnéd, akkor egy kis ideig maradhatsz nálunk is.

Köszönöm. De Claire biztos nem örülne neki.

Az ő ötlete volt…

De hát én el akartam fogni?! Bántottam őt…

Ez igaz. Én nem is bízom benned. De neki az a véleménye, hogy csak parancsot teljesítettél, azért, hogy magadat mentsd.

Másnap Elle Claire szobájában feküdt. Biztonságban érezte magát és furcsa módon boldognak. Egy család volt körülötte, egy olyan család amilyenről mindig is álmodott.

Még pár napig lábadozott, de egészen gyorsan helyrejött. Legalábbis fizikálisan. A lelke lassabban gyógyult, még mindig nem tudta, hogy mi történt vele és miért van életben, de nagyon hálás volt a Bennet családnak. Viszonylag sokat beszélgetett Claire-rel, jót tett neki, hogy van valaki, akit talán egyszer a barátjának nevezhet. Sokat sétáltak a tengerparton és beszélgettek…

Szeretted?

Elle nagyon jól tudta, anélkül is, hogy kimondta volna a nevét, hogy kiről beszél.

Igen, nagyon is.

De hát megölt egy csomó embert és majdnem téged is…

Tudom, de én láttam benne az embert, tudom, hogy valahol még mindig ott van benne, legbelül. Hiszen én is hibás vagyok azért, hogy ilyen lett. Még mindig látom a szemében azt a Gabriel-t, akibe valaha beleszerettem.

Még mindig?! Ezek szerint még szereted?

Kavarognak az érzések bennem szeretem és gyűlölöm. Még túl friss ez az egész.

Értem. Remélem, hamar túljutsz rajta és találsz egy rendes fiút. (Mindeközben Claire sejtelmesen elmosolyodott). Amúgy mondtam már, hogy valamelyik nap Peter is meglátogat minket.

Örülök neki, már nagyon régen találkoztam vele. De nem vesztette el az erejét? És tudtommal éppen Arthur terveit próbálja megakadályozni.

Hát én nem igazán tudom, de az biztos, hogy meglátogat minket.

**Két nappal később**

Peter megérkezett a Bennet házba. A házban nem volt más csak Claire, aki Mafla úrral játszott. Elle a parton sétált, pont ott ahol majdnem meghalt, próbált minden apró részletre visszaemlékezni, nem túl sok sikerrel.

Szia Claire.

Peter, végre. Azt hittem már tegnap ideérsz. Meddig maradsz?

Holnap szerintem visszamegyek. Muszáj megállítanom apát, csak azért jöttem, hogy lássalak, hogy ha valami véletlenül történne…

Mi?! Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan…akkor veled megyek.

Te is tudod, hogy nem lehet, ezt egyedül kell elintéznem.

Hirtelen betoppant Elle.

Oh Peter, nem is tudtam, hogy ma jössz.

Elle? Te meg mit keresel itt?

Ja el is felejtettem mondani, hogy hozzánk költözött, miután kijött a kórházból.

Elle olyan jó látni téged, ha tudtam volna, hogy itt vagy, akkor már tegnap ideutaztam volna.

Én azt hiszem elviszem Mafla urat sétálni.- mondta Claire győzedelmes mosollyal az arcán.

Hogy vagy? Hallottam mi történt, Claire elmesélte.

Sokkal jobban, köszönöm. Azt hiszem már teljesen rendbe jöttem.

Ahogy ezt kimondta, hirtelen rosszul lett és összecsuklott. Peter a karjai közé kapta és lefektette az ágyba. Megnézte a pulzusát és finoman elkezdte simogatni az arcát, amíg Elle magához nem tért.

Mi történt?

Elájultál. De már sokkal jobban nézel ki.

Hozhatok neked valamit?

Semmit nem tudnék enni, olyan hányingerem van.

Elle…nem lehet, hogy…

Mi?

Jobb, ha hívom az orvost és kivizsgálnak.

Kihívták az orvost, aki jó laposan megvizsgálta. Majd közölte, hogy pár óra múlva már tudni fogják az eredményeket.

Peter, miért nem hív már fel az orvos? Mi van, ha valami komoly bajom van.

Nem lesz semmi baj.

Majd hirtelen megcsörrent a telefon. Elle felvette és holt sápadtan várta, hogy mit fog neki mondani az orvos. Majd lerakta és ugyanolyan sápadtan és mozdulatlanul ült tovább.

Na, mit mondott?

Én…én…én…

Megjöttem! Úgy látom rosszkor…mi történt?

Elle rosszul lett, és kihívtuk az orvost és most derült ki, hogy mi lett a vizsgálatok eredménye.

Én …én …gyereket várok.

Claire és Peter megdöbbenve álltak ott. Egyikük sem tudta, hogy mit kéne most tennie vagy mondania. Majd egyszerre tört rájuk a felismerés…

Úristen…Sylar…

Elle mit akarsz tenni?

Mi az, hogy mit? Claire csak nem gondolod, hogy képes lennék rá, hogy bántsam a gyermekemet…bárki is az apja, én mindennél jobban fogom őt szeretni.

Elle egész éjszaka ébren feküdt és gondolkozott. Nem tudta, hogy mi lesz most vele. Tudta, hogy egyedül kell felnevelnie a gyereket és, hogy sosem mondhatja el Gabriel-nek. Most még inkább utálta, mint előtte, hiszen majdnem a gyermeküket is megölte, nemcsak őt. Szabadulni akart innen. Nem tudott többet itt lenni a part közelében, el akarta felejteni az egészet. Új életet akart kezdeni. És úgy döntött, hogy meg is fogja tenni. Lassan felkelt a nap is mire mindezt végig gondolta. Majd úgy döntött, hogy úgy sem tudna aludni, hiszen úgyis csak Gabrielt látná álmában, mint amióta magához tért folyamatosan. Újra és újra megismétlődött előtte a tengerparti jelenet, de még mindig nem tudta, hogy mi történt miután elájult a fájdalomtól. Ezért inkább lement a konyhába, ott találta Peter-t.

Jó reggelt. Hogy aludtál?

Nem aludtam semmit sem. Egész éjszaka gondolkoztam.

És mire jutottál?

El akarok menni innen. Nem bírok tovább itt maradni.

Hova akarsz menni?

Még nem találtam ki, csak el innen. Új életet akarok kezdeni.

Gyere velem New York-ba. Lakhatsz nálam egy ideig.

De Peter, én nem akarok a terhedre lenni.

Elle te sosem lennél a terhemre. És különben is ápoló vagyok és neked is jobb lesz, ha a terhesség alatt ott leszek melletted. Pár hét múlva Claire is feljön. Elmegy egy-két egyetemi nyíltnapra.

Peter, ezt nekem végig kell gondolnom.

Rendben, de nekem holnap muszáj indulnom.

Másnap Elle úgy döntött, hogy elutazik Peter-rel New York-ba.

**New York-ban, Peter lakásában**

Érezd magad otthon.

Köszönöm. Ha nem baj, akkor egy kicsit lepihennék, elfáradtam az utazásban.

Dehogy, feküdj le a szobámban, majd később kipakolsz és berendezkedsz.

Pár órával később Elle arra kelt, hogy Peter valakivel beszél. Próbálta kitalálni, hogy ki lehet az, de csak foszlányokat hallott belőle. Valakit meg kell ölni? De mégis kinek? És kit?

Elle észre se vettem, hogy felébredtél.

Mi folyik itt Peter? Kinek kell meghalnia? És miért?

Hidd el jobb, ha nem tudod.

PETER! Úristen az apád…

Elle maradj ki ebből, kérlek.

Már késő.

Meg kell ölöm őt, mielőtt ő pusztít el mindannyiunkat.

De miért neked?

Mert én a közelébe tudok férkőzni.

De akár meg is halhatsz.

Tudom, de vállalnom kell a kockázatot.

Mikor akarod megtenni?

Amint a Haiti visszajött a városba. Szükségem van rá is, hogy végezni tudjak vele. Gondolom, még eltarthat egy pár napig. Nem tudsz lebeszélni róla, jobb ha meg se próbálod.

Peter, kérlek…

Elle tudod, hogy érted bármit megtennék, hiszen azóta, a csók óta, ha akarnálak, se tudnálak elfelejteni.

Peter, én…

Tudom, és várni is tudok. Csak melletted akarok állni, mert tudom, hogy szükséged van valakire.

**Pár nap múlva** Elle arra kelt fel, hogy Peter nincs a lakásban. Volt valami rossz érzése, de nem tudta megmondani, hogy mi volt az. Majd rájött, hogy talán ma van az a nap, amikor meg akarja ölni Arthurt. Úgy döntött, hogy segítenie kell neki, hiszen szerette Peter-t, még ha nem is úgy, ahogy azt megérdemelné. Gyorsan döntött és elindult a Pinehearst-be, tudta, hogy ott megtalálhatja őket. Mindenáron meg akarta akadályozni, hogy Peter olyat tegyen, amit később megbánhat. Rohant, ahogy csak bírt. Mikor odaért sietett Arthur irodájába, már jól ismerte az utat. Berontott az ajtón és mielőtt bármit is mondani tudott volna, megdermedt. Ott volt Ő, ott állt Peter mellett. Rájött, hogy egyikük sem vette észre. Mikor már túl volt az első sokkon, megpróbált odafigyelni, arra, hogy mit mondanak.

Peter te nem vagy gyilkos, de én sajnos igen. Arthur megérdemli a halált. Megteszem helyetted, így legalább nem kell megküzdened a lelkiismereteddel, hogy megölted őt.

Elle ekkor maga sem tudja, hogy miért, de azt érezte, hogy nem hagyhatja, hogy Gabriel megtegye. Nem is gondolkodott tovább.

Neeeee, Gabriel, ne csináld!

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor mindenki rájött, hogy ő is a szobában van. Érezte, ahogy Gabriel ránéz hirtelen. A tekintetük összetalálkozott. És olyan volt mintha, egy könnycsepp gördült volna le a férfi arcán. Majd elengedte a golyót, ami egyenesen Arthur fejében kötött ki. Még egyszer ránézett Elle-re.

Sajnálom.

A következő pillanatban már ott sem volt.

Elle érezte, hogy összecsuklik, mindene elnehezedet és percekig alig kapott levegőt. Érezte, hogy Peter odamegy hozzá és felemeli és kiviszi az épületből. Aztán mintha azt mondta volna neki, hogy várja meg itt. De semmiben sem volt biztos. Csak ült a Pinehearst előtt és bámult maga elé. Kezdte összeszedni magát. De még mindig csak az járt a fejében, hogy látta Őt. És már Gabriel is tudja, hogy életben van. A következő pillanatban hallott egy robbanást, majd látta, ahogyan lángokba borul az épület. Rájött, hogy Peter még az épületben van és megijedt, mi van ha valami baja esett. Majd látta amint Nathan kirepül Peter-rel együtt.

Jól vagytok? Mi történt?

Vége, mindennek vége. Nathan vissza kell menned Mohinder-ért, mert ő még bent van.

Megyek, megkeresem. Ti meg menjetek a kórházba, mert megsérültél.

**Pár órával később**, Elle és Peter biztonságban voltak Peter lakásában.

Hogy érzed magad?

Ezt nekem kéne megkérdeznem, hiszen te sérültél meg.

Igen, de tudod, hogy nem erre gondoltam.

Meg vagyok ijedve. Most már tudja, hogy életben vagyok. Mi van, ha arra is rájön, hogy gyermeket várok tőle?

Nem fog. Ha véletlenül meg is tudná, hogy terhes vagy, mondhatjuk azt, hogy az enyém. Én a felnevelésében is segítek, úgy fogom szeretni, mint a sajátomat.

Tudom Peter. De nem tehetem ezt veled.

De igenis megteheted, mert tudod, hogy szeretlek.

Tudom. És én is szeretlek, de…

Nekem ez egyenlőre elég.

**Pár hónappal később**

Peter és Elle egészen jól kijöttek egymással. Elle nyugodt volt és kiegyensúlyozott. Úgy érezte, hogy boldog tudna lenni, ha minden így maradna. Élvezte, hogy valaki szereti őt, úgy ahogy még soha senki sem. És ami még fontosabb, hogy szereti a gyereket is, akit vár. Mindeközben Nathan tovább szőtte azon terveit, hogy összegyűjtse és bezárja a képességekkel rendelkezőket. Szerencsére a családját békén hagyta.

Holnap ideutazik Claire. Megnézi az egyetemeket, mert Nathan-nek az a mániája, hogy mindenféleképpen New York-ban kell tanulnia.

Én is örülnék neki, ha ide jönne. Legalább többet láthatnám, és néha lenne, aki vigyáz a kicsire.

Alig várom, hogy megszülessen ez a pici lányka, aki benned növekszik.

Már nem kell sokáig várnod. Egy-két héten belül megszületik.

Majd hirtelen kopogtattak az ajtón.

Mohinder. Mit keresel te itt?

Kérlek. Segítenetek kell.

Mi történt?

Danko üldöz engem. Be akarnak vinni, mint a többieket.

Micsoda? Én azt hittem, csak a veszélyes embereket gyűjtik össze?!

Tévedsz, mindenkit elfognak. Sajnálom, de nem jöhettem máshová. Csak rátok, Clair-re és Angela-ra nem vadásznak. De szerintem ez sem tart sokáig.

Azt hiszem, most Nathan túl messzire ment.

Mohinder, maradj itt Elle-el, én meg megyek és beszélek Nathan-nal.

**Pár órával később** Peter visszajött.

Nathan egy idióta.

Mi történt?

Mintha teljesen megőrült volna. Azt hiszi, hogy amit tesz az a legjobb mindenkinek. És közölte, hogy maradjak távol ettől az egésztől, különben nem tud majd minket megvédeni.

De Peter, nem hagyhatjuk magára Mohinder- t.

Nem is fogjuk. Segítünk neki.

Beszéltem egy-két ismerősömmel. Pár napig tudjuk a városban bújtatni, majd megpróbáljuk kijutatni Indiába. Ez neked megfelel Mohinder?

Ennél jobbat el sem tudnék képzelni. Köszönöm nektek.

Sötétedés után elviszlek a barátomhoz. Ott nem hinném, hogy rád találnak.

Köszönöm. Amúgy nem is tudtam, hogy gyereket vártok?

Igen, mert a kicsi nem Peter…

De mielőtt, Elle befejezhette volna a mondatot, Peter hirtelen közbe vágott.

Igen, mert nem akartuk híresztelni. Tudod, hogy manapság nem feltétlenül jó dolog, két képességgel rendelkezőnek gyereket vállalni.

Ezt megértem. Remélem, egészséges lesz és azt is, hogy nagyon boldogok lesztek.

Igen én is remélem. De most gyere, indulnunk kell.

**Másnap megérkezett Claire. **

De jó végre titeket látni. Istenem Elle milyen nagy már a pocakod.

Mi is örülünk neked.

Eljöttök velem körülnézni az egyetemeken?

Hát én most biztos nem, mert meg kell néznem, hogy minden rendben van e Mohinderrel. De majd Elle elkísér.

Mi történt Dr. Suresh-sel?

Majd Elle elmeséli neked. De most nekem tényleg mennem kell.

Miközben elindultak a Columbiára, Elle elmesélt mindent Claire-nek, arról, hogy mi történt tegnap és, hogy Nate milyen őrültségeket tervez. Közben meg is érkeztek az egyetemhez.

Claire, amíg te körbenézel bent addig én megiszom valahol egy gyümölcslevet, mert egy kicsit elfáradtam.

Persze. Pihenj csak. Nehogy valami baja essen a kicsinek. Ha végeztem felhívlak és megkereslek.

Jó bár szerintem nem megyek tovább a szemben lévő kávézónál

Majd Elle elindult a kávézóba. Hirtelen valami furcsa nyugtalanság vet erőt rajta. Nem tudta, hogy mi lehet ez. Idegesen körbe pillantott, majd meglátta, ahogy közeledik felé. Remélte, hogy még nem vette észre. Gyorsan úgy döntött, hogy bemegy a legközelebbi boltba, hogy elbújjon előle. De már késő volt.

Elle! Várj!

Mit akarsz? Hagyj békén.- mondta mindezt háttal a férfinek.

Elle kérlek, én csak beszélni szeretnék veled. Kérlek. Nézz rám, nem akarlak bántani.

Elle nagy levegőt vett és megfordult. Maga sem tudta, hogy miért tette, amikor inkább el kellett volna futnia, vagy segítségért kiáltania. De nem tette. Látni akarta őt.

Elle…úristen te…

Igen Gabriel. Gyereket várok.

Peter biztos nagyon boldog most…

Elle-nek nagy kő esett le a szívéről, amiért nem jött rá, hogy nem Peter gyerekét várja. Ugyanakkor legszívesebben odavágta volna az arcába, hogy te tetted ezt velem és majdnem megölted a saját gyerekedet is. De nem tette. Tudta, hogy most meg kell próbálnia nyugodtnak látszani.

Igen. Azt hiszem Peter nagyon boldog.

Örülök, hogy boldog vagy, megérdemled. Tudod én csak szerettem volna bocsánatot kérni.

BOCSÁNATOT? UGYAN MIÉRT? MERT MAJDNEM MEGÖLTÉL? Otthagytál a parton egyedül, félholtan…ezért akarsz bocsánatot kérni? Vagy azért meg úgy viselkedtél velem, mintha egy utolsó kurva lennék. Kihasználtál, nem bíztál bennem, majd ahelyett, hogy megbeszéltük volna megpróbáltál megölni. Gyűlöllek, amiért ezt tetted velem. Azt hiszed valaha is meg tudom neked mindezt bocsátani? Megölsz mindent és mindenkit magad körül. Gondolom nem sokat változtál azóta…tévedtem amikor, azt gondoltam, hogy megváltoztál…TE SOSEM FOGSZ MEGVÁLTOZNI!

Elle, én pont azt akartam neked elmondani, hogy én…

NEM ÉRDEKEL! HAGYJ BÉKÉN ÖRÖKRE. GYŰLÖLLEK! GYŰLÖLLEK!!!

Miközben az utolsó szavakat is kimondta, tehetetlen dühében az öklével elkezdte ütni a férfi mellkasát. De ez nem olyan hatást váltott ki belőle, mint ahogy gondolta. Érezte Gabriel leheletét az arcán és a teste melegét. És még magának sem akarta bevallani, de jó érzés volt hozzáérni és a közelében lenni. Majd hirtelen magára lett dühös amiért, ilyet érez, ahelyett, hogy teljes szívéből gyűlölné. Hátrébb lépett pár lépést és egy villámlabdát küldött felé. Gabriel-t váratlanul érte a dolog, a földre rogyott. Majd lassan felállt. Közben megérkezett Claire is.

Sylar? Te mit keresel itt? Hagyd békén Elle-t, így is éppen elég fájdalmat okoztál már neki.

Elle, én…

Hagyj békén és takarodj innen, Sylar.

Sylar hirtelen megmerevedett. Érezte, ahogy visszhangzik a fejében, ahogy Elle kimondja, azt, hogy Sylar. Sosem hívta így azelőtt, ő volt az egyetlen, aki Gabriel-nek hívta. És tudta, azért mert látta benne azt a férfit, aki volt, és aki szeretett volna lenni. De most mindennek vége. Tudta, hogy Elle sosem fog már többé így tekinteni rá. Azzal is tisztában volt, hogy minden szó amit kimondott igaz volt, mert egyszer sem szólalt meg a kis csilingelő hang a fülében, amitől még jobban elkeseredett. Elle gyűlölte őt és a szíve mélyén tudta, hogy meg is érdemli, túl sok fájdalmat okozott neki.

Elle érezte, hogy fájdalmat okozott, azzal a férfinek, hogy Sylar-nek szólította. De úgy érezte, ha nem teszi meg, akkor nem fogja békén hagyni. Távol akarta tartani, a saját érzéseitől és a gyerekétől. Érezte, ahogy Claire elkapja a karját és elkezdi vonszolni maga után. Mozogni is alig volt képes, csak nézte Sylar-t, ahogyan ott áll szomorúan és egyedül. Abban a percben nagyon megsajnálta és legszívesebben odarohant volna hozzá, hogy, megölelje. De aztán már nem tehette, mert érezte, ahogyan Claire begyömöszöli egy taxiba.

Elle, minden rendben? Nem bántott téged?

Nem. Nem hagytam rá neki időt.

Még szerencse.

Mikor hazaértek Peter már otthon várta őket.

De jó, hogy végre itthon vagytok. Aggódtam értetek.

Mi történt Peter? Nagyon idegesnek látszol.

Elkapták Mohonder-t. Nem tudom, hogyan találtak rá. Próbáltam megkeresni, de reménytelen. Majd utána jártam és nem csak őt kapták el, hanem Matt-et és Hiro-t is.

Úristen. Meg kell őket mentenünk.

Tudom. Ezért találtam azt ki, hogy Claire te meglátogatod Nathan-t és megpróbálsz rájönni, hogy hol lehetnek. Rád nem fog gyanakodni. Nem is gondolja, hogy te tudsz erről az egészről. Ránk biztos, hogy gyanakodna és lehet, hogy azt is tudja, hogy mi bújtattuk el Mohinder-t.

Rendben. Máris indulok. Amint megtudok valamit telefonálok. De te meg vigyázz Elle-re, mert ma összefutottunk Sylar-rel és nem volt éppen egy kellemes találkozás.

Mi?! Mi történt? Bántott téged?

Nem. Hozzám se ért. Csak beszélni akart velem, de nem hagytam neki. Elvileg valami nagyon fontosat akart mondani, meg bocsánatot kérni. De hagyjuk. Nem számít. Csak felhúztam magam, talán egy kicsit túlságosan is. Inkább lefekszem, mert nem érzem magam túl jól.

Amint ezt kimondta elfolyt a magzatvize. Peter gyorsan hívta a mentőket, akik bevitték Elle-t a kórházba.

**A kórházban**

Ahol pár órával később megszületett Elle kislánya.

Gyönyörű gyermek.

Tudom. Sosem fogok tudni betelni vele.

Nagyon hasonlít…

Tudom, reméltem, hogy inkább rám fog hasonlítani. De ennél jobban már nem is hasonlíthatna rá.

Hogy fogod elnevezni?

Azt hiszem Hope lesz a neve.

Remény…szép név.

Igen szerintem is.

**Pár nappal később Peter lakásában.**

Kicsit aggódom Claire miatt, már napok óta nem tudunk róla semmit.

Szerintem csak nem akarja, hogy Nathan gyanakodni kezdjen.

Tudom, de aggódom érte. Mégiscsak az unokahúgom. Ti viszont olyan gyönyörűek vagytok így együtt Hope-pal.

Peter felállt odaült Elle és Hope mellé és átkarolta őket. De ez az idilli pillanat nem tartott sokáig, mert hirtelen valaki betörte az ajtót és az ablakot is. Elözönlötték az egész lakást a kommandósok. És megjelent Danko is. Elle és Peter próbáltak küzdeni ellenük, de nem bírták sokáig, túlerőben voltak. Elle-t és Peter-t is elaltatták majd elvitték őket is egy magánrepülőre, ami már csak rájuk várt. A gépen már rajta volt minden olyan ember, akit elkaptak, mert képességgel rendelkezik. Claire mindeközben rájött, hogy Peter, Elle és a kis Hope is veszélyben vannak, ezért elindult Peter lakására, hogy figyelmeztesse őket. De későn érkezett. Látta amint elhurcolták őket. Hirtelen úgy döntött, hogy követni fogja őket, hátha valahol ki tudja őket szabadítani. Amikor odaértek a repülőhöz Claire elbújt a repülőgép egyik kereke mögé, majd amikor nem figyelt senki felment a gépre és elrejtőzött. Mindeközben a gép felszállt. Az utastérben nem volt senki, aki felügyelt volna. Claire odarohant Peter-hez, gyorsan kiszabadította és felkeltette.

Claire, hogy kerülsz te ide?

És hol vagyunk?

Nem tudom pontosan. De Nathan rájött, hogy segítettetek Mohinder-nek és arra is, hogy Elle a nyílt utcán használta az erejét, ezért titeket is összeszedetett. És most ha minden igaz egy olyan hely felé tartunk, ahová be akar zárni titeket.

Ki kell szabadítanunk a többieket és megszöknünk innen, mielőtt túl késő lenne. Kezdjük el kiszabadítani a többieket.

Elkezdtek mindenkit kiszabadítani, de észrevették őket a kommandósok és megpróbálták megállítani őket. Peter megfogta a legközelebb lévő embert, hogy átvegye az erejét, de sajnos Tracy volt az. Peter meg nem számolt azzal, hogy hirtelen ilyen erő birtokába kerül és véletlenül megérintette a gép oldalát. Az meg azon nyomban megfagyott és darabokra tört. A gép elkezdett zuhanni és pár perccel később már a földön voltak. Peter, akit tudott gyorsan kiszabadított, majd Hiro-val, Matt-tel és Mohinder-rel elkezdett menekülni a közeli bokrok irányába. Látta amint, Claire és Elle utánuk rohannak. A bokroknál megálltak és megpróbálták kitalálni, hogy mit tegyenek ezután.

A legfontosabb az, hogy együtt maradjunk. Így erősebbek vagyunk és ha megtámadnak, akkor könnyebben tudunk védekezni.

Igazad van Peter. De én nem megyek sehová, amíg meg nem tudom, hogy mi van a lányommal.

Én úgy láttam, hogy őt máshová vitték. Nem rakták fel a gépre.

Nézzétek…már Nathan is itt van.

Neki tudnia kell, hogy hol van a lányom, hiszen ő vette el tőlem.

Majd Elle megindult Nathan felé. És közben szórta a villámokat mindenkire, aki a közelébe próbált menni, hogy megállítsa.

ELLE! NE TEDD!

Peter. Én utána megyek, nekem nem eshet bajom. Te meg vidd el a többieket innen, mert ez a hely nem túl biztonságos.

Rendben Claire, de vigyázz magadra és Elle-re is.

Mindeközben Elle odaért Nathan elé.

HOL VAN? HOVÁ VITTED A KISLÁNYOM? AZONNAL ADD VISSZA, KÜLÖNBEN MEGÖLLEK.

Elle. Nyugodj meg. Nem lesz semmi baja a lányodnak, csak ki akarjuk deríteni, hogy milyen képességgel rendelkezik.

TE KISÉRLETEZEL A LÁNYOMON? Ez soha nem bocsátom meg neked.

Közben nem vette észre, hogy Danko mögé került és hátulról belelőtt egy altató lövedéket. Hirtelen összeesett. Közben Claire is odaért hozzájuk.

Mit művelsz vele? Miért kellett elszakítanod Hope-tól?

Claire, te ezt nem érted. Én csak próbálok helyesen cselekedni. Amúgy neked nem szabadna itt lenned. Most azonnal visszaküldetlek Costa Verde-be és ott maradsz. Mindjárt fel is hívom Noah-t, hogy ezután figyeljen rád rendesen.

Nathan Elle-t elszállítatta a 26-os épületbe, Claire-t pedig visszaküldte Costa Verde-be.

Persze a repülőgép zuhanás nem maradhatott titok a sajtó előtt sem, ezért már pillanatokkal a zuhanás után ott voltak és tudósítottak az esetről.

Sylar otthon volt és éppen valami ennivalót csinált, miközben arra lett figyelmes, hogy mit mond a tv a repülőgép szerencsétlenségről. Nézte a képernyőt és arra lett figyelmes, hogy a távolban Elle-t látja, aki éppen Nathan-nel veszekszik, majd egyszer csak összeesik és elcipelik onnan megbilincselve. Érezte, hogy összeszorul a szíve, tudta, hogy segítenie kell neki. Csak azt nem tudta, hogy hogyan. Eddig nem különösebben érdekelte ez a felhajtás, amit Nathan rendezett azért, hogy elkapja az összes képességgel rendelkezőt, hiszen őt úgysem tudják elfogni. De azt nem hagyhatta, hogy Elle-t is bezárják, és kitudja mit tegyenek vele. Beletelt pár napba mire kiderítette, hogy hová is vitték Elle-t. amikor megtudta rögtön elindult, hogy kiszabadítsa.

**26-os épületben**

Amikor Elle magához tért érezte, hogy ki van kötözve. Próbált kiszabadulni, de nem sikerült neki. Majd bejött Nathan a szobába.

Elle, áruld el nekem. Sylar a kicsi apja, nem igaz?

Mit érdekel az téged, hogy kitől van?

Hát jó lenne tudni, hogy Sylar gyereke, milyen képességeket örökölt? Ő is olyan hatalommal rendelkezik e, mint az apja vagy nem. Téged nem is érdekel?

Én csak azt akarom tudni, hogy jól van e? És vissza akarom őt kapni.

Hát nem vagy nagy segítség, de hátha meggondolod majd magad, ha itt maradsz pár napig.

Elle napokig ott volt kikötözve. Nagyon legyengült, enni semmit sem adtak neki és inni is alig. Azt a gondolat tartotta csak életben, hogy meg kell mentenie a kislányát. Aztán egyszer csak megjelent a szobában Sylar. Elle maga sem tudta, hogy csak hallucinál vagy a férfi tényleg a szobában van.

Sylar?

Elle, jól vagy?

Mit keresel te itt?

Kiviszlek innen. Nem hagyom, hogy tovább kínozzanak.

Majd Sylar kiszabadította Elle-t felemelte és elindult volna vele kifelé.

A kislányom. Valahol itt van. Nem megyek el nélküle.

Rendben van. Megkeresem, megígérem, de most kiviszlek innen.

Nem. A lányom nélkül nem megyek sehová.

Legyen, akkor velem jössz.

Sylar szorosan fogta a karjai között Elle-t, majd láthatatlanná váltak mind a ketten. Elindult, hogy megkeresse a kislányt. Két emelettel feljebb meg is találták. Ott feküdt egy ágyban és mindenféle csövek lógtak ki belőle. Amikor Elle meglátta a kicsit kiugrott Sylar karjaiból és odarohant hozzá. De így Elle már nem volt többé láthatatlan, amit azonnal észre is vett az őrség és riadóztattak.

Elle el kell innen tűnnünk, most azonnal. Fogad a kicsit jó szorosan. Kiviszlek innen titeket.

Sylar jó szorosan átölelte őket, majd felrepült velük. Mire Danko és a többi őr odaért már nem voltak az épületben. Sylar a Deveax háztetőn szállt le.

**Deveax lakásában**

Mit keresünk itt?

Itt elbújhatunk egy ideig. Itt biztos nem fognak keresni minket.

Köszönöm neked Gabriel.

Mondta Elle, majd a fáradtságtól összecsuklott. Gabriel elkapta őket és a kicsivel együtt bevitte és lefektette őket az ágyra. Majd órákig csak nézte, ahogyan alszanak. Nem merte megérinteni őket, de boldog volt, hogy itt lehet velük és nézheti őket. Majd a kicsi Hope elkezdett sírni. Nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen, ezért szépen, finoman felkeltette Elle-t.

Olyan mélyen aludtam, hogy észre sem vettem, hogy sír a kicsi.

Kimerültél. Sajnálom, hogy nem találtalak meg titeket előbb.

Tényleg, hogy találtál ránk?

Danko-t és az embereit kerestem, majd miután meglettek követtem őket és elvezettek a 26-os épülethez, ahol megtaláltalak titeket. De neked most pihenésre van szükséged. Aludj nyugodtan, itt biztonságban vagy. Én addig elmegyek, hozok neked ennivalót meg minden mást, amire szükséged lehet. Meg persze megpróbálom megtalálni Peter-t. Gondolom, már nagyon aggódik miattatok.

Elle nem szólt semmit csak bólintott, majd végignézte, ahogy Sylar elmegy. Furcsa volt számára ez az egész, nem tudta, hogy miért teszi meg mindezt értük. Arra gondolt, lehet rájött, hogy ő a kicsi apja. De az lehetetlen, hiszen akkor, mondta volna, vagy tett volna valami utalást rá. Miközben ezen gondolkozott, elnyomta az álom, Hope-pal a karjaiban. Pár órával később riadt fel, már sötét volt és teljesen egyedül volt a kicsivel a lakásban. Félt. Félt attól, hogy egyedül voltak. Félt, hogy mi lesz ha Sylar visszajön. Félt, hogy mi lesz, ha nem jön vissza. Félt, hogy attól amit, gondolt és amit nem. Félt az érzéseitől is. Miközben ott üldögélt a sötétben, zajt hallott az ajtó felöl.

Elle? Itt vagy? Visszajöttem.

Lassan bement a szobába és felkapcsolta a villanyt. Meglátta, amit a nő, ott kucorog a sarokban a gyermekkel, pityeregve. Odament hozzájuk, de nem tudta, hogy mit is kellene tennie, esetlen mozdulatokkal letérdelt melléjük és bizonytalanul megpróbálta átkarolni. Elle a karjaiba vetette magát és csak zokogott, amíg végül minden könnyét el nem sírta. Gabriel szakította meg a csendet.

Mi a baj?

Félek.

Tőlem? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.

Nem csak tőled…

A férfi megremegett. Minden joga megvan, hogy féljen tőle, de nem tudta elviselni, hogy a szeretett nő ilyen érzelmeket táplál iránta. Szépen lassan kicsúszott Elle a karjai közül majd ránézett a könnytől áztatott szemeivel. Hirtelen olthatatlan vágyat érzett, hogy megcsókolja, és a végtelenségig tartsa a karjaiban. Egyre közelebb hajolt majd mielőtt megízlelhette volna az ajkait, Hope felsírt. Elle zavartan megrázta a fejét felállt és elindult, hogy megetesse és tisztába tegye. Sylar meg ott maradt magába roskadva a földön. Megpróbálta összeszedni magát és elrejteni azt, amit érzett.

Hoztam nektek mindent, amire szükségetek lehet. De sajnos még Peter-t nem sikerült megtalálnom. Alszom pár órát, majd folytatom tovább a keresést.

Elle nem szólt semmit, csak ránézett és bólintott. Gabriel ledőlt a kanapéra és megpróbált aludni, ami nem igazán sikerült neki, mert érezte a jelenlétét. Tudta, hogy itt van tőle pár méterre. Ez az érzés nem hagyta nyugton és nem volt képes elaludni. Ezért inkább felkelt, hogy folytassa a kutatást. Mielőtt elindult megnézte, hogy minden rendben van-e Elle-el.

**Órákkal később…**

Sylar visszatért koszosan és fáradtan. Majd ledőlt a kanapéra és a kimerültségtől rögtön elnyomta az álom. Mikor Elle felébredt, meglátta az alvó férfit, egy halovány mosoly futott végig az arcán. Odament hozzá és betakarta, Gabriel felriadt, amint hozzáért.

Ne haragudj, nem akartalak felébreszteni.

Semmi baj. Úgyis mondani akartam neked valamit. Megtaláltam Peter-t.

Komolyan? Jól van? Beszéltél vele?

Igen beszéltünk, megígérten neki, hogy odaviszlek hozzá.

Rendben, és köszönöm. Nem tudom, hogy miért segítettél, de tényleg köszönöm.

Akkor induljunk. Biztos már hiányzik a kislánynak is az apukája.

Biztosan…megyek és hozom a kicsit.

Mikor visszatért Hope-pal, rájött, hogy lehet, soha többet nem fogja látni sem ő, sem a lánya Gabriel-t. Ezért hirtelen felé nyújtotta a kicsit.

Szeretnéd megfogni?

Én…nem tudom. Sosem fogtam még ilyen csöppnyi kis lényt. Félek, hogy bántom.

Nem lesz semmi baj. Fogd meg nyugodtan.

Sylar egy kicsit esetlenül tartotta a karjaiban a lányt. Egészen újszerű és furcsa érzés járta át. Nem tudta mi lehet ez, de tetszett neki. Majd Hope rámosolygott. Boldog volt és azt kívánta, bárcsak ő lehetne az apja. Visszaadta Elle-nek és elindultak.

**Később, Peter, Matt, Mohinder, Hiro és Ando rejtekhelyénél**

Itt vagyunk. Menjetek be.

Te nem jössz be velünk?

Nem hiszem, hogy örülnének nekem. Amikor először itt jártam már akkor sem voltak elragadtatva attól, hogy itt voltam…persze annak se örültek, hogy ti velem vagytok.

Akkor, viszlát és köszönöm, amit értünk tettél.- mondta Elle, hátat fordított neki és elindult befelé a lakásba.

Elle. Várj. Kérdeznem kell valamit.

Elle lassan megfordult és Gabriel szemébe nézett.

Tudnom kell, hogy van-e rá esély, hogy megbocsáss nekem egyszer…

Én…erre most nem tudok neked válaszolni. Össze vagyok zavarodva és én már semmit…mennem kell. Peter vár már minket.

Persze. Menjetek. Legyetek boldogok.

Majd Elle belépett a lakásba, de még előtte visszanézett, de addigra Sylar már eltűnt.

Elle. Istenem úgy aggódtam értetek. Jól vagytok? Sylar nem bántott titeket?

Jól vagyunk Peter. Nem bántott minket, sőt…furcsa volt…védett minket. Össze is vagyok zavarodva.

Elle…tudod Sylar…

Tudom ő már sosem fog megváltozni. Ne is beszéljünk többet róla. Inkább ti meséljetek. Danko? Nathan?

Danko teljesen bekattant, mindenkit meg akar ölni, akinek van valamilyen képessége. Nathan-nel beszéltem és most már ő is menekül előle, mert megtudta, hogy neki is van képessége. Éppen Claire-rel van Mexikóban. Azt mondta, hogy segít amiben csak tud nekünk.

Már megint elragadta az a mérhetetlen hatalomvágya.

Tudom…de remélem végre tanul belőle.

Majd meglátjuk Peter.

Hetekig ott maradtak a lakásban, és gyűjtötték össze a képességgel rendelkező embereket. Egyrészt, hogy megmentsék őket Danko zsoldos seregétől, másrészt, hogy együttes erővel szembe tudjanak vele szállni, hogy végre újra szabadok lehessenek.

Mohinder túl sokan vagyunk már ebben a lakásban. Lassan nem tudunk észrevétlenek maradni, és egyre nehezebben tudunk ennyien együtt bujkálni.

Igazad van Peter, de rendesen fel kell készülnünk, mert ezek az emberek képzett katonák és nem félnek megölni bárkit, akár még a kis Hope-ot is, főleg ha rájönnek, hogy Syler az apja.

De ezt sosem tudhatja meg senki. Ezt rajtunk kívül csak Claire és Noah tudja és ennek így is kell maradnia.

Értem én. De te is tudod, hogy bárki, aki ránéz a kicsire, tudni fogja, hogy az ő lánya, hiszen tiszta apja. Ennél jobban nem is hasonlíthatnának egymásra.

Hope az én lányom.

És Elle is ezt akarja?

Remélem igen. Minden vágyam, hogy ez a két nő az életem része legyen. De ezt most hagyjuk, ezzel ráérek később is foglalkozni, most a legfontosabb Danko.

Lássunk is neki a tervezésnek.

Majdnem két napig éjjel-nappal ébren voltak és csak azzal voltak elfoglalva, hogy minden a terv szerint haladjon. Minden részletet oda-vissza átbeszéltek azért, hogy minden tökéletes legyen. És elérkezett az a nap, amikor végre eldőlhetett minden. Mindenki nagyon ideges és izgatott volt, senki sem tudta, hogy mi fog történni és a nap végére ki kerül ki győztesen ebből az egészből. De már elegük volt a bujkálásból és a folytonos félelemtől. A kicsi Hope-ra Angela vigyázott. Elle elköszönt tőle és remélte, hogy újra a kajaiban tarthatja majd, ha ennek az egésznek vége.

Mindenki készen van?

Igen Peter. Mind arra várnak, hogy megmond, hogy mikor indulunk.

Még meg kell várnunk Nathan-t és Claire-t.

Mi?! Nathan-t? Ide jön?

Igen, bármelyik pillanatban megérkezhet.

Azért tudod, Peter ez fura, ő el akart minket zárni. Megkínzott engem és a kislányomat is, te meg véded őt…

Elle te se felejtsd el, hogy te sem voltál egy angyal…azért te is csináltál olyat amire nem vagy büszke.

Mire ezt Peter kimondta, megjelent Nathan is.

Nathan, végre. Már csak rád vártunk.

Peter. Elle.

Szerbusz Nathan…

Elle, én sajnálom. És soha nem akartalak téged bántani, de te is tisztában vagy vele, hogy mivel Sylar a kicsi apja, ezért akár veszélyes is lehet.

De ő csak egy csecsemő. És sosem fog újra Gabriel közelébe kerülni.

Az lehet, de mi van ha megtudja, hogy ő az apa? Akkor mit fogsz csinálni? Hogyan fogod távol tartani tőle?

Nathan, te is tudod, hogy Sylar már…

Tudom Peter. De akkor sem bízom benne.

Várjatok ezt most nem értem. Mi van Gabriel-el?

Semmi Elle, most ezt nincs időnk megbeszélni. Most a harcra kell koncentrálnunk. Induljunk is el.

Mind elindultak, ki-ki a megbeszéltek szerint. Hiro-t használták csalinak. Elvezette Danko-t és az embereit egy városon kívül eső elhagyatott gyártelepre. Ott akarták begyűjteni, de amikor erre sor került volna, akkor hirtelen mindenhonnan előkerültek a „hősök" és bekerítették, a katonákat. Ezzel megkezdődött a véres és kegyetlen harc. Mind a két oldalon sokan megsérültek és voltak, akik halálos sebet kaptak. Elle is minden erejét összeszedve harcolt. De sajnos nem volt elég elővigyázatos és egy golyó őt is eltalálta. Érezte, ahogy belefúródik a húsába, fájdalmában felkiáltott és összeesett. Tudta, hogy ezt nem éli túl, ezért úgy döntött, ha itt kell meghalnia, akkor annyi embert visz magával a halálba, amennyit csak lehet. Ekkor azonban érezte, amint egy erős kar a dereka köré fonódik és megemeli. Felnézett és meglátta őt, amit a testével védi a lövedékektől, miközben próbálja kivinni a harcmezőről. Egy régi elhagyatott raktárépület mellett rakta le őt, majd elindult visszafelé.

Várj, Gabriel. Hova mész?

Segítenem kell a többieknek is. Maradj itt. Itt biztonságban leszel.

De…te…

Maradj itt.

Elle látta, amint harcol a katonák ellen. Közben észrevette, amint többen is bekerítették Peter-t. Úgy döntött, hogy elindul, hogy segítsen neki, de mire összeszedte volna az erejét, hogy eljusson odáig, már Sylar ott volt és megmentette őt is. Nem sokkal később vége lett mindennek, Danko meghalt, az emberei közül meg, aki megmaradt, azok megadták magukat. Vége volt. Végre újra szabadok lehettek és nem kellett félelemben élniük. Elle gyenge nagyon gyengének érezte magát, és mielőtt még elvesztette az eszméletét Gabriel-t kereste a tömegben, de sehol sem találta. Eltűnt.

**Órákkal később a kórházban.**

Elle kinyitotta a szemét és az ágya mellett megpillantotta Peter-t Hope-al a kajaiban és mellettük Claire-t.

Mi történt?

Minden rendben van. Nyertünk. Végre szabadok lehetünk és te is kijöhetsz innen holnap. De még pihenésre van szükséged. Szerencséd volt, mert nem talált el fontos szervet a golyó.

Megmentett engem…

Ki?

És téged is…

Sylar.

De miért tette? Én ezt nem értem. Miért harcolt velünk? Őt nem érdekli semmi és senki…

Elle, azt hiszem, el kell valamit mondanunk neked. Emlékszel, amikor Sylar meg akart ölni téged?

Hogy is tudnám elfelejteni…akkor csak is Claire-nek köszönhettem, hogy életben maradtam.

Nem igazán nekem köszönheted.

Micsoda? Ezt meg hogy érted?

Hát Sylar hozott oda hozzánk, nem bírt megölni téged vagy nem akart.

Mi?

Én csak a mentőket hívtam ki.

De hát…miért? Ezt én nem értem. Peter, mi folyik itt?

Nem szívesen ismerem be, de Sylar megváltozott. El akartam neked mondani, de nem mertem. Féltem, hogy ha megtudod, az igazat, akkor rögtön megbocsátasz neki és engem itt hagysz. Bevallom önző voltam és féltékeny.

Mi az, hogy megváltozott? Én ebből még mindig egy szót sem értek…

Miután otthagyott téged a Bennet házban, elment, hogy megkeresse az igazi apját. Előtte megszerezte egy nőtől a hazugság érzékelésének a képességét, ami nem meglepő, de az igen, hogy nem ölte őt meg. Miután megtalálta az apját, utána ment el Artur-hoz, hogy számon kérje őt. Ezt láthattad te is. Megmentett attól, hogy megöljem a saját apámat, ezt sosem fogom tudni neki megköszönni. Aztán beköltözött a Deveax lakásba és ott élt. Próbálta leküzdeni az éhséget, eleinte nehezen ment neki, de aztán sikerült teljesen úrrá lennie rajta. Amikor kiszabadított titeket, akkor már teljesen megváltozott. Mikor megtalált minket és elmondta, hogy nála vagy, akkor tudtam, hogy elveszítelek, mert rájöttél, hogy jó ember lett. De aztán kiderült, hogy ő nem mondta el neked, mert azt hitte, hogy Hope az én lányom, ezért úgy gondolta, hogy jobb, ha utálod őt. Nem akart újra bántani téged és belefolyni az életedbe. De most, hogy megmentett rájöttem, hogy megérdemel téged és a kicsi is megérdemli, hogy megismerje az igazi apját. Ne haragudj amiért, mindezt eltitkoltam előled.

Peter, én nem is tudom, hogy mit mondjak. Ezt az egész olyan hihetetlen.

Mit fogsz most tenni?

Nem tudom…ezt végig kell gondolnom. Egyenlőre, nem tudom, hogy mit akarok, és abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy hogyan érzek.

**Egy héttel később, Peter lakásán.**

Elle én igazán nem akarlak sürgetni, de a kórház óta nem igazán beszéltünk arról, hogy most mi lesz.

Mert még nem igazán döntöttem. De azt tudom, hogy beszélnem kell vele.

Akkor jobba most elmész hozzá. Jobb lesz mindenkinek, ha minél hamarabb túlesünk ezen.

Igazad van. Megyek és beszélek vele.

**Fél órával később a Deveax lakásnál.**

Elle ott állt az ajtóban és nem mert bekopogni, nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon vagy mit csináljon, csak azt tudta, hogy beszélnie kell vele. Majd összeszedte minden bátorságát és bekopogott. Gabriel szinte rögtön kinyitotta az ajtót és amikor meglátta, hogy Elle az, őszinte csodálkozás ült ki az arcára.

Elle. Te mit keresel itt?

Én csak meg akartam neked köszönni, hogy újból megmentettél engem és Peter-t is.

Hát szívesen, gondolom.

De csak ezért eljöttél idáig? Fel is hívhattál volna vagy küldhettél volna egy levelet is.

Én igazából még mást is szerettem volna, csak nem tudom, hogy kezdjek bele. Tudod én hallottam, hogy mi történt veled az elmúlt időszakban és…

És mi?

Gondoltad gratulálsz hozzá? Jól van megtörtént, el is mehetsz.

Gabriel, én…

Elle, nekem most se kedvem se időm erre, menj szépen haza a lányodhoz és az apjához és éljetek boldogan.

De én éppen ezt próbálom elmondani neked, hogy…

Mit?

Gabriel fogd már be.- amint ezt kimondta, odament a férfihez és megcsókolta. Egy szenvedélyes és vad csókban forrtak össze, amit a végén Sylar szakított meg.

Elle…én most össze vagyok zavarodva.

Azt hittem elég világos voltam.- majd még egyszer megcsókolta őt.

De te Peter-t szereted. Nem?

De, szeretem őt, mármint nem, vagy nem úgy, vagy érted…

Nem értem. Tegyük egyszerűbbé. Szerelmes vagy Peter-be?

Nem.

Igazat mondasz…

Persze, hogy igazat mondok.

De akkor…még mindig szeretsz engem?

Én…nem tudom…

Hazudsz.

Én…azt hiszem igen…

Elle…szeretlek. Sajnálom, mindent, amit veled tettem. Esküszöm megváltoztam, miattad, hogy az a férfi lehessek újra, akibe egyszer régen beleszerettél. Aki megjavította az órádat, és akinek te pitét sütöttél. – miközben ezeket mondta szorosan átölelte őt, majd csókolta, amíg ki nem el nem fogyott az összes levegőjük.

De most mi lesz Peter-el és a lányotokkal? Nem hagyhatod csak úgy el a gyereked apját?

Van még valami, amit tudnod kell. Hope nem Peter lánya.

Hát akkor?

Ő a te lányod.

Mi? Nekem van egy lányom?

Igen. Pontosan olyan, mint te, nagyon hasonlít rád. Soha semmi nem volt köztem és Peter között. Ő csak segített nekem, amikor szükségem volt rá.

Hol van most? Látni szeretném.

Peter-nél. Gyere, menjünk el érte. Biztos boldog lesz, hogy végre láthatja az apukáját.

Kézenfogva elindultak Peter lakása felé, hogy végre együtt legyenek mind a hárman és megkezdhessék a közös életüket, mint egy igazi család.

**Vége**


End file.
